


Happiness

by DesertVixen



Category: A Civil Contract - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Lady Nassington reflects on Adam and Jenny's success.
Relationships: Jenny Chawleigh/Adam Deveril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tequila_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequila_Mockingbird/gifts).



She was so pleased Adam hadn’t married the Oversley chit, Lady Nassington mused while enjoying the Fontley house party.

Jenny was a capital hostess who ensured a wide variety of guests was kept happy. She was no fashion plate or dazzling beauty, but dressed with good taste.

The Fontley nursery had increased to three.

And when Jenny and Adam took a turn around the room, Lady Nassington could see the love shining in her eyes, matched by the tenderness in his.

She had hoped for them to find happiness, a better foundation than any dramatic romantic story.

And they had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I also love this quiet romance.


End file.
